The present invention relates to a video game apparatus in which success or failure in the game is determined in accordance with operation by the player of an operating member while viewing a displayed image. More particularly, it relates to a video game apparatus in which the period of time during which the operating member must be acted upon is communicated to the player.
Generally, in video game apparatus, the success or failure of the game which progresses while the player views a game image displayed on a cathode ray tube or the like, is determined by whether an operation is performed within a preset permissible period of time or the operating member is moved in a preset direction.
However, with conventional video game apparatus, there is the disadvantage that the player has difficulty understanding in advance what time for operating the operating member is within the preset time or which direction of movement of the operating member is the preset direction. In view of this, in such prior art video game devices , there are some that are provided with operating instructions, for example on a panel. However, the space for mounting such a panel is restricted since a large panel would detract from ornamental design of the game apparatus. Thus, only a simple explanation can be given on such a panel. Furthermore, in practice, the actual operation may be fully understood only after the game has been tried. Therefore, the player, particularly a beginner, often plays the game without fully understanding the operation of the game and often fails for that reason and loses interest in the game.